Hannah Horvath
Hannah Helene Horvath is a young woman in New York City, and the main protagonist of HBO's Girls. She is portrayed by creator of the show, Lena Dunham. Prior to the Pilot episode of the series, her only job was an unpaid internship; all her money came from her parents. On top of that, she was undesirable in the job market since she had an average to slightly below average resume. Her publishing internship employer Alistair insulted her for not knowing computer graphics like Photoshop, which serves as a hint that Hannah's major in creative writing and/or literature didn't fit into a workplace increasingly reliant on technology. Personality In the beginning of the series, Hannah is introduced as a very immature and narcissistic 24 year old. She loses support from her parents after seeming too immature and them not being able to always support her forever. She struggles to find a direction in life. She probably has the most character development out of all four girls as she does grow to become more responsible, especially after the birth of her child. Season One Pilot=Hannah is having dinner with her parent's in the Pilot and talking about her very short book of unpublished memoirs when she is informed that they are cutting her off since she has now been out of college for two years. She then get's fired from her internship when she asks her boss if she can start getting paid. She goes to see Adam, and has sex with him at his apartment. She later ends up in her parent's hotel room after ingesting opium tea, and tries to convince them to give her $1100/month, as well as demanding they read her book. They seem relatively unimpressed with her book, and they out-right refuse to give her any more money. When Hannah passes out, they let her stay in their room overnight. The next morning her parents have gone. They have left $20 for Hannah and $20 for the cleaning lady, on the nightstand. Hannah takes both $20 bills and leaves. |-|Vagina Panic=Hannah worries that she has an STD in Vagina Panic since Adam is hooking up with other girls. She decides to get tested while Jessa has an abortion. Although Jessa doesn't show, Hannah receives the test. |-|All Adventurous Women Do=Hannah finds out she does in fact have HPV in All Adventurous Women Do, which she thinks she contracted from Adam, but he denies by claiming he was tested earlier. She visits Shoshanna at her apartment and finds out that Jessa also has HPV but claims "all adventurous women do." She then meets with Elijah, who is now openly gay. He also denies giving her HPV, which he cannot know for sure because men cannot receive a test for it. Back at her apartment, Hannah opens up her twitter account and types out several things before posting "all adventurous women do." Marnie comes home to her dancing to music, and they talk about Elijah and laugh. |-|Hannah's Diary=Hannah starts a job at a law firm in Hannah's Diary. However, she becomes a victim of sexual harrassment from her boss, Rich. Her fellow employees reveal they too have been "touched" by Rich, but allow it because he gives them occasional gifts. She tries to reconcile with Adam, but demands a relationship. He doesn't agree, but the two have sex anyway. At Charlie and Ray's band performance, it is revealed that the two found Hannah's diary which contains passages about how much Marnie wants to break up with Charlie. They use her words as lyrics, and Marnie dumps her drink on Hannah. |-|Hard Being Easy=Hannah attempts to sleep with Rich in Hard Being Easy. When he rejects her, she threatens him, and then quits her job. She meets with Adam, believing the two agreed to form a relationship, though he denies this. |-|The Return=Hannah returns home to her parents house in The Return. Over the course of the weekend, she has a small fling with an old schoolmate, and attends a benefit for a missing girl. Her parents are sympathetic towards her, but she denies needing money from them. At night, Adam calls her, and the two talk, with Adam sounding like he genuinely misses Hannah. |-|Welcome to Bushwick a.k.a. The Crackcident=Hannah goes to the Manhattan party with Jessa and Marnie in Welcome to Bushwick a.k.a. The Crackcident, where they meet Shoshanna. Hannah, for the first time, runs into Adam outside of his apartment. They dance together, and leave to collect things from a trash heap for Adam's project. After the two fight, they begin formally dating. |-|Weirdos Need Girlfriends Too=Adam and Hannah are now in a relationship in Weirdos Need Girlfriends Too, and are happy. She delves deeper into his life, and watches him perform a play he wrote. |-|Leave Me Alone=Hannah attends a book party for her college nemesis in Leave Me Alone. She runs into an old professor, who encourages her to attend a reading. Hannah begins working for Ray at Grumpy's, and attends the reading where she reads a piece that isn't her best. That night, her and Marnie have a falling out. |-|She Did=Marnie moves out of their shared apartment in She Did, giving Hannah a month to find a new roommate, to which Adam volunteers. At Jessa's surprise wedding, Hannah reconciles with Elijah, who admits he probably gave her HPV. After a brief talk, Elijah offers to move in with her, which she accepts. However, when she tells Adam, he is upset. The two fight, which results in Adam being hit by a car. Hannah takes a train home, but falls asleep and ends up walking to the beach. Once there, she sits in the sand and eats a piece of cake she was saving for Adam. Season Two It's About Time=At the season premiere, Hannah is sharing her apartment with Elijah and is dating Sandy, a young black Republican. She is also taking care of Adam, who suffered a broken leg after being hit by the car. |-|I Get Ideas=Hannah ends her relationship with Sandy in I Get Ideas after they have a fight because he doesn't like an essay she wrote, but she spins the conversation around and makes it about his political beliefs. .]] |-|Bad Friend=In Bad Friend, Hannah lands a job at jazzhate.com, where she decides to snort cocaine and write an article about it She retrieves the cocaine from Laird, an ex-junkie in her building. Hannah and Elijah do the cocaine, and have a night out on the town. At a club, Elijah admits to Hannah that he and Marnie had sex. She is upset by this, and confronts Marnie at Booth Jonathan's house. After scolding Marnie, Hannah kicks Elijah out of the apartment, and returns home with Laird, where the two have sex. But tells him it's to help with her article beforehand. |-|It's a Shame About Ray=In It's a Shame About Ray, Hannah hosts a dinner party to celebrate her new article and "divorce" from Elijah. At the party, tensions are very high, and everybody leaves upset. Though she does defend Marnie when Charlie blames her for his actions. |-|One Man's Trash=In One Man's Trash, Hannah begins a small weekend fling with a doctor, Joshua, after he comes into the coffee shop. She stays in his apartment over the weekend, and the two have sex and hang out. At the end of the weekend, Hannah has a realization that she isn't so different from anybody else. She acknowledges that she wants to be happy. |-|Boys=In "Boys", after writing an article about a night she spent partying and using cocaine, she is offered a contract with David Pressler-Going of Millstreet Press to write an e-book. She's initially exited, in spite of the one-month deadline, but she soon get stuck not knowing how to start. She attends Booth's party, but feels out of place among the guests. At the end of the night, her and Marnie talk on the phone and both pretend they're doing okay without the other. |-|Video Games=In Video Games, Hannah accompanies Jessa home to see her father. While there, she sleeps with Jessa's step-brother, and refuses to eat the rabbit cooked for dinner. When she later tries to sympathize with Jessa following an argument with her father by trying to complain about he own parent's, Jessa points out that their family situations are completely different. Hannah later calls her mom and dad and attempts to thank them for always being there for her, but her parent's misinterpret it as her being in trouble again. At the end of the weekend, Hannah is shocked when she wakes and Jessa has disappeared. |-|It's Back=In It's Back, Hannah's writing progresses. However, she becomes increasingly stressed, triggering a relapse of her OCD when she stops taking her medication. Her parents visit her in New York, where they notice her symptoms. They force Hannah to see a therapist, which she denies she needs. |-|On All Fours=David puts too much pressure on Hannah about the direction of her book in On All Fours, and she has a mental breakdown. She starts sticking Q-tips into her ear, and put's one too far into her ear that she has to go to the hospital. After, She runs into Adam, and learns he has a new girlfriend, Natalia. |-|Together=In the season finale, Hannah sends David her finished first draft, which he rejects and tells her to rewrite by the next day. If not, Hannah would have to pay back her book advance. Hannah starts to further lose her grip on her sanity by cutting her hair off and attempting to call the still absent Jessa. However, Jessa doesn't answer the phone. In the middle of the night, in a moment of complete despair, she calls Adam and asks him to come over. He runs alll the way from his apartment to hers, kicks down the door and they reconcile. Season Three Females Only=At the start of the third season, Hannah has recovered from her meltdown and is sharing an apartment with Adam, though she provides most of their income. She is still working hard on her book and has been giving an extension on her deadline. She hosts a dinner party, trying to ease Adam into her friendship group. To her surprise, he offers great relief to Marnie, who is dealing with a final break-up with Charlie. At the end of the night, Hannah and Adam have sex. Hannah then receives an unknown phone call, which turns out to be Jessa. Initially upset, Hannah agrees to pick her up from rehab. |-|Truth or Dare=In the following episode, Hannah, Shoshanna, and Adam journey to pick up Jessa from rehab. Despite being upset when she finds out Jessa could have been taken back to New York by the rehab center, they have a heart to heart, and Jessa promises to not run away again. |-|She Said OK=In She Said OK, Marnie throws Hannah her 25th birthday party. Adam's sister Caroline surprises the two, and asks to stay with them after losing her job and ending her relationship. Hannah allows this, but Adam is hesitant. |-|Dead Inside=In Dead Inside, Hannah goes to meet with David about her book, but finds out that he had died the night before. However, Hannah is only worried about the future of her e-book, and Adam worries that she is emotionally detached. After hanging out with Adam's sister, and Laird, Hannah tells Adam a fabricated story to portray her sympathy. |-|Only Child=In Only Child, Hannah attends David's funeral where she learns that all of David's projects have been cancelled, and her book deal is now dead. She finds another published who is enthusiastic about publishing her book as a real, printed piece, and not just an e-book. Unfortunately, she is informed by her father and cousin Rudy, a lawyer, that Millstreet will retain the rights to her book for three years, meaning it can't be published by anyone else before then. She also throws Caroline out of the apartment. |-|Free Snacks=In Free Snacks, Hannah gets a job working for the advertorial section at GQ. Though she does well on her first day and only plans to work there temporarily, she is surprised to discover that her closest colleagues have also done writing for more artistic purposes, but haven't gotten any real work done in that area since they took jobs at GQ. Although Hannah is concerned that continuing working for the magazine will diminish her as a "real" writer, Hannah compromises and keeps the job. |-|Beach House=In Beach House, Hannah accompanies the girls on a getaway weekend, where Marnie plans for the girls to reconnect. However, they surprisingly run into Elijah and company, where the two reconcile and Hannah invites them to stay at the beach house as well. At the end of the weekend, tempers flare and the girls fight. |-|Incidentals=In Incidentals, Hannah interviews Patti Lupone, who warns her about Adam's coming attitude from getting a part on Broadway. She later get's to stay in a hotel for a work assignment, and invites several of her friends over to celebrate Adam's role. Hannah and Adam end the night in the hotel bathtub where Hannah tells Adam he's the only person she's ever loved, and ever wants to love. |-|Flo=In Flo, Hannah learns that her maternal grandmother, Flo, is having a serious bout of pneumonia and probably won't survive it. Throughout the weekend, Hannah watches as her mother argues with the family, and unsuccessfully tries to connect with her cousin Rebecca. When Adam comes after Hannah is in a minor car accident, her mother asks her to tell Flo that she and Adam are engaged so she can pass on with that in mind. Hannah does this, but it makes her question her true future with Adam, who is becoming more distant. When Flo recovers from her pneumonia, Hannah returns to New York only to receive a phone call from Rebecca that Flo has died of a heart attack, and she has to go back. |-|Role-Play=In Role-Play, Hannah attempts to strengthen her and Adam's relationship by planning a role-playing scenario. This fails, however, and Adam only grows more irritated with Hannah and wants to live separately from her while he rehearses for his play. |-|I A Saw You=In the penultimate episode, Hannah interviews Patti Lupone again, this time accompanied by Elijah. After the interview, Hannah worries that she is squandering her creative talents at GQ, and quits. She later attends Desi and Marnie's open mic with Shoshanna and Elijah. |-|Two Plane Rides= In the season finale, Hannah learns that she has been accepted into the prestigious Iowa Writers' Workshop. She first tells Marnie, then Adam the good news on opening night. After the premiere of Major Barbara, Adam's performance is successful. However, he feels that he was awful and it is due to Hannah telling him about Iowa. He scolds her and they leave separately. Despite Adams outburst, Hannah returns home and clutches her acceptance letter close to her chest. Season Four Iowa=At the beginning of the fourth season, Hannah attends a dinner with her parents and Adam. She and Adam are technically still in a relationship, but decide to remain in contact while she is in Iowa. Hannah then packs and leaves for the Writers' Workshop. |-|Triggering=In Triggering, Hannah struggles with occupying herself as she only has one class per week. In class, Hannah's peers respond negatively to a short story she wrote, a S&M-heavy story based on one of her sexual moments with Adam, when they find it is insensitive to abuse victims. She runs into Elijah, who left New York after growing disillusioned with the city. He moves in with Hannah, and later that night they attend a college party. Hannah play wrestles another girl in a pit of blue paint, while Elijah gives a "straight" guy a handjob. In the morning, the two leave together, satisfied with their new lives. |-|In Female Author=Female Author, Hannah begins to question her future and ability to become a "real writer." She finds herself not enjoying the Writers' Workshop. At a poets' party, Elijah gives Hannah some insight about making tough decisions. He once wanted to be a dancer, but was relieved when he finally admitted it was no longer his passion. In a share circle, Hannah berates her peers one at a time, and then leaves for them to soak up what she's said. |-|In Cubbies=Cubbies, Hannah slips apology letters into the cubbies of her peers. Though the letters, like her other work, are negatively received by the group. They view them not as an apology, but as an invitation to apologize to Hannah for "stifling her creativity." At the end of class, the professor asks Hannah to stay behind. She explains that the Writers' Workshop is a very specific place, and isn't for everybody. At a dinner with her father, Hannah gets the last bit of advice she needs to make a decision. Accepting that she may not be meant to be a writer, Hannah returns to New York. However, when she enters her apartment, she is greeted by a strange woman who introduces herself as Mimi-Rose. Mimi-Rose knows who Hannah is and lets her in. When Adam comes out of the room, he is shocked to see Hannah. When Adam denies that Mimi-Rose is his new roommate, Hannah makes the realization that the two are in a relationship. |-|Sit-In=Following the shock that Adam is now with Mimi-Rose, Hannah refuses to leave her bedroom in Sit-In. She's visited first by Shoshanna who helps her look up Mimi-Rose online and see that she's a successful artist. Jessa then arrives, and is not at all surprised when Hannah tells her that Adam is seeing someone because Jessa set them up. Hannah, naturally, is outraged, and they end up physically assaulting one another. At night Hannah hasn’t left the room, not even to pee, so after a desperate phone call to Marnie, she resorts to peeing in a bucket. She hears voices in the living room and exits to find very pregnant Caroline with Laird. Caroline tells Hannah that she’s unsure about Mimi-Rose since she believes Adam is “really at his best when he’s nurturing, the poor, the lost, the profoundly damaged.” That’s why Hannah was “so perfect” for him. Laird and Caroline start simultaneously embracing Hannah and then making out next to her. In the morning, Hannah finds Ray cooking breakfast and listening to jazz. As he rants about a traffic light problem, Hannah burns her hand flipping bacon. Ray bandages her hand and they bond over their respective heartbreak. When he leaves, Hannah starts to watch the Mimi-Rose video from earlier, but is interrupted by Marnie. Hannah storms into the bathroom and turns on the shower to watch the video on her phone. Marnie, declaring that this is not one of Hannah’s “more convincing fake showers” bursts into the room. She thinks Hannah needs to let Adam go. She’s right, and Hannah seems to know it. Hannah finally is preparing to leave when Adam returns. Confused why she’s wearing the glove, he asks to look at her hand and finds her burn in a bad state. As he cares to her, they finally talk. Adam admits he was relieved when she left for Iowa. He doesn’t disparage their relationship, calling it “beautiful” and “weird.” Hannah breaks down, and the two say goodbye. She then goes to a storage unit in Fort Greene where Adam has placed all of her furniture, and curls up on the couch. |-|Close-Up=Hannah is now back living in her apartment with Elijah in Close-Up, but is unsure what to do with her life. While talking about her decision to leave Iowa, he tells her that the reason she probably felt so happy about getting accepted into the Writer's Workshop was because she wanted to make the people around her happy. So she comes upon the realization that maybe her calling is helping people. At a brunch, Hannah’s friends aren’t so sure about this new career move, with Elijah and Marnie give examples of how selfish she can be. But while Elijah is mockingly listing jobs Hannah could hold given her “look”—including “girl who gets killed in a Lifetime movie” and “Mayim Bialik’s stunt double”—Hannah stops on “schoolmarm.” She’s going to be a teacher, and the episode ends with Hannah walking into a school with her résumé. |-|Ask Me My Name=Now working as a substitute teacher, Hannah is enjoying her new job in Ask Me My Name. Though she’s not very professional as she names one student her favorite in front of the entire class, and admits that she hasn’t read Oedipus Rex in ages. She does however catch the eye of history teacher Fran. He asks to get drinks with that night, and she accepts. Back at her apartment, Hannah gushes to Elijah about Fran, and how she thinks it's fate that they met through work. At first the date seems off to an ideal start untilHannah makes a suggestion they go to an art show that is actually for Mimi-Rose. Marnie spots Hannah at the show and calls her out. Hannah explains to both her and Fran that while her ex-boyfriend is there, there is no resentment between them. But then Adam comes up and is clearly annoyed at her appearance. He tries to pull Hannah aside, but she drags the increasingly uncomfortable Fran into the conversation. As Hannah protests that she doesn’t want to leave and that it’s really Adam who isn’t over their relationship, Fran realizes he’s starting to feel used and bails. When Adam demands to know why she’s really there, she finally admits that she doesn't know. She ends up having to take a cab with Mimi-Rose, where Mimi-Rose quizzes Hannah on what she thought of the art show, but the cab driver ends up hitting an old woman after Hannah tells him to make a turn. Hannah tries to absolve herself any responsibility for the crash, and suggests waiting in a nearby deli after Mimi-Rose insists they can’t leave. In the deli, as Hannah loads up on snacks and Mimi-Rose takes the last coconut popsicle, Mimi-Rose asks Hannah if she resents her for dating Adam. Hannah says she doesn’t, but is mad at Adam for how he and Mimi-Rose got together. The deli cashier won’t let Hannah use the bathroom, so she and Mimi-Rose dash to a laundromat, stealing the popsicle in the process. At the laundrymat, Mimi-Roses asks if Hannah wants Adam back as she proposes that she might let her have him. After Hannah tells her she’s insane, Mimi-Rose ask if she's mad because she gave up on art or because she gave up on Adam, or is it both? Hannah doesn’t really answer the question instead she becomes accusatory. But they both admit it's difficult to know things about each other. Bonded in their own weird way, they go to the party, hand in hand. At the bar Hannah approaches Adam from behind, scaring him. She sincerely says that she likes Mimi-Rose, and leaves to get a falafel sandwich. Hannah throws her smock from Mimi-Rose's show in the trash. |-|Tad & Loreen & Avi & Shanaz=Hannah has grown even closer to Cleo, her “favorite” student, in Tad & Loreen & Avi & Shanaz. Only theirs is not a teacher-student relationship. Instead they gossip about boys, and Cleo suggests they go get piercings. At the piercing parlor, Hannah suggests a frenulum piercing, and makes Cleo go first. The process is excruciating, and Hannah tries comfort her, barely concealing her own gagging. When it’s finally over, and Cleo asks if Hannah is going to go, Hannah balks: “F— no.” Cleo calls her a pussy. She later runs into Fran and apologizes for the disaster date, but she won’t let it go when he politely, and understandably, declines to pursue the relationship because he thinks she's too dramatic. Hannah insists that that’s not the type of person she is. She later recieves a call from her mother. who informs her that her father is gay. |-|Daddy Issues=She and Tad get pierogies in Daddy Issues and make small talk before getting serious about what her father is going to do. Hannah becomes upset when her dad says he's not planning to leave her mother as she wants both of her parents to be happy, but Tad insists that she doesn’t really know what she’s talking about, and is child, basically. At school, Hannah is frustrated that Cleo doesn’t want to be her friend anymore. Hannah has been texting and calling Cleo incessantly, but Cleo hasn’t responded. Hannah argues that she “needed” to talk to Cleo about the stuff that is going on with her family. As their fight escalates, Fran walks by, and suddenly the school’s principal sidles up, calling Hannah into his office. While Hannah thinks he’s going to say that she should have saved the conversation for after-school hours, the principal tells her she needs to have boundries with her student's. He doesn’t respond when she asks if he’s going to fire her. He lets her have the rest of the day off. Hannah uses this time to day-drink with Elijah, and expesses her concerns over her parent's. Especially after having an uncomfortable phone conversation with her mother. She then tells her father that they need to set up boundaries with Elijah. |-|Home Birth=Hannah hears moans coming from Laird and Caroline’s apartment in Home Birth to find Caroline in the bath, wanting to have her baby despite the fact that she's a month and a half early. Hannah ends up having to carry Caroline along with Laird, Adam, and Jessa to the hospital where she gives birth to Jessa-Hannah Bluebell Poem Schlesinger-Sackler. While visiting the baby, Adam admits that he and Mimi-Rose have broken up. He tells Hannah that he misses her and wants to get back together, but Hannah tells him she can't. Hannah is then shown about six months later walking with Fran in the snow. Season Five Wedding Day=At the beginning of the season premiere, Hannah causes Marnie to get upset with her when she ignores all of her bridesmaid-related duties and brings Fran into the “girls-only” room while they're getting ready. When Marnie scolds her for not caring about how she looks,she leaves to have sex with Fran in his car. She then learns from Fran this is Desi’s eighth engagement and wants to tell Marnie, but Fran asks her not to. Hannah returns to the girls’ house and and apologizes to an upset Marnie for not being supportive. She then tells Marnie that she is with her every step of the way. |-|Good Man=While sleeping over at Fran’s in Good Man, Hannah is woken up by his roommate Jacob who’s experiencing a manic episode. She causes Jacob to get upset at her when she calls him crazy, so she and Fran go back to her apartment. She later gets a frantic phone call from her father at the principal’s office telling her that he's in a hotel room in New York and needs her help. Hannah rushes off to see him, cutting short her sit-down with Principal Toby. She finds out from her dad that he came to the city to meet a man named Keith from an online dating website, and needs her to retrieve his wallet the guy’s place. Hannah goes to the apartment to retrieve the wallet, and meets Keith. She get's a call from mother, and has to tell him that she now wants a divorce. As she’s walking her father to the train station, she tells him that she’ll be there for him not matter what happens. |-|Japan=Hannah is casually going through Fran’s cell phone in Japan when she finds a bunch of photos of naked girls. She confronts him and is told they’re pictures of his ex-girlfriends that he uses to masturbate to as he finds porn gross. She vents her discomfort about Fran using pictures of his ex-girlfriends instead of her to Ray and Elijah, especially since most of them are very attractive, and ends up stripping down in the back of Ray’s to take her own sexy photos. When she gets home, she deletes all the ex-girlfriend pictures from Fran’s photo library, and put’s a photo of herself that was taken earlier as his background. |-|Old Loves=Fran and Hannah get into a fight at the beginning of Old Loves when Fran edits the work of one of Hannah’s students. Hannah defends her editing as she wanted her students to express their thoughts, free from the confines of grammar, but Fran isn’t willing to back down. As they tussle over one of the essays, they end up ripping the paper. When the student whose work was ripped approaches Hannah the next day to find out what happened to her assignment, she marches both of them over to Fran’s classroom and demands that he give the student an explanation. Hannah and Fran end up getting into a huge argument in front of the student, and the girl runs off in tears. She later goes to Jessa’s apartment, and vents to Marnie about Fran having prescribed expectations for how she should act. She then makes Jessa go out with her for rice pudding, but leaves when Jessa starts saying that she expects everyone to accommodate her. Hannah tells Jessa that maybe they shouldn’t be friends anymore, and Jessa agrees. She’s then seen working on other assignments next to Fran, but they don’t speak. |-|Queen for Two Days=Loreen is driving with Hannah in Queen for Two Days to go to “Spring Queening,” a female empowerment retreat.Hannah is not really interested in going, but wants to support her mom as she’s still deciding whether to go through with the divorce. She tells her mother that she and Fran are in a fight, but Loreen dismisses her by saying that she is incapable of loving someone who is kind to her because she and Tad failed her as parents. Hannah then assures her mother that she is in no way scarred by her parents’ marital problems.She calls her dad later during a solo hike to see how he’s doing, and get’s scolded by one of the retreat workers for using her phone. A female yoga instructor comes to Hannah’s defense, whch she appreciates. When Hannah later escapes from her dinner table and the incessant commentary around food, she runs into the yoga instructor again. The instructor offers to help Hannah loosen up. An intimate stretching session in the sauna leads to Hannah going down on the yogi, but she stops and get’s re-dressed while the woman finishes herself off. When she returns to the room, Loreen tells Hannah that she has decided to stay with her father as she’d rather keep her life than start over. Hannah replies by saying that she thinks her parent’s really did screw her up. |-|The Panic in Central Park=Hannah is seen briefly at the end of The Panic in Central Park when Marnie gets into bed with her as she and Fran are still sleeping. |-|Hello Kitty=After getting called into an one-on-one meeting by Principal Toby in Hello Kitty when various teachers complain about her talking negatively about them to the student’s. When he tells Hannah that he’s going to have to take serious disciplinary action against her, Hannah flashes her vagina at him -- Basic Instinct-style, and makes him speechless. She later brags to Fran about how she managed to get out of trouble at school, and the two get into a huge fight on their way to watch Adam’s new play. Still angry at each other, they go off to watch separate scenes on their own. While watching a scene,Hannah notices Jessa and Adam looking at each other while he’s performing, and suspects there’s something going on between them. When sees Adam and Jessa leave the play together as she’s talking to Ray, her suspicions are confirmed. She then rushes to apologize to Fran and the two head home together. |-|Homeward Bound=Now free of teaching for the summer in Homeward Bound, Hannah heads out of the city with Fran in an RV for a road trip. On the road, Hannah realizes she can’t be with Fran, and makes him pull over at a rest stop. She then texts him from the bathroom to continue the trip without her. Fran tries to reason with her, but they get into a fight and break up. Hannah refuses to let him drive her back to the city, preferring to stay at the rest stop alone. She calls Marnie to ask for a ride back to the city, but she is recording a demo with Desi. Hannah then calls Ray, who picks her up in his brand new Ray’s coffee truck. She tries to give Ray a blow-job to thank him for picking her up, but he ends up driving off the road and flipping the truck. Hannah tries to blame Ray for the accident and accuses him of being unable to get an erection, but Ray points out that she could call Marnie and Shoshanna to see otherwise. While stuck on the side of the road waiting for a mechanic to come and repair the truck, she calls Jessa and asks if she's sleeping with Adam. Getting confirmation from Jessa, she immediately hangs up. When a random guy pulls over to ask if they’re okay, Hannah hitches a ride with him back to the city; leaving Ray behind. She later notices that Hector, the guy who picked her up, has a gun in his backseat. She makes a safety call to Marnie, who instructs her to pretend to hang up and to tell Hector that she has to pee in order to get out of the car. When Hector insists there’s nowhere for him to pull over, Hannah tries to strike up a conversation, and learns that he’s escaping an abusive relationship and that the gun belonged to his girlfriend. His excitement over finally reaching New York and having a place to start-over seems to have an effect on her as well. |-|Love Stories=While gathering Fran’s things in Love Stories, he yells at Hannah for driving him crazy during their relationship. She stands up for herself by saying he isn’t as nice as everyone thinks his is, and he leaves. Hannah then resigns to Principal Toby as she realizes that teaching isn’t something she wants to do with her life, and apologizes for flashing her vagina at him. As she’s walking away from the school, Hannah runs into her old Oberlin classmate/former nemesis Tally Schifrin. Tally asks her to hang out, and Hannah accepts as she has nothing else to do. Over hot dogs, Hannah tells Tally that she doesn’t write anymore and that Adam might be the only person she’s ever loved. Back at Hannah’s apartment, she and Tally share smoke a joint and talk about their writing. Hannah admits that she has always measured her own achievements against Tally’s success as a writer, and is surprised when Tally admits how lonely she is and that her early literary success may have contributed to it. While walking Tally out, Hannah runs into Adam and Jessa as they head to Laird’s apartment. Hannah and Tally collapse on the stairs in a fit of hysterical laughter. |-|I Love You Baby=During a surprise visit from her parent’s in I Love You Baby, she informs them that she’s writing again and planning to tell her story at a Moth performance. She's also now running and trying to make more healthier decisions. When Hannah suggests wearing her workout crop top with a blazer over it, Loreen takes her shopping for something more grownup to wear. At The Moth event, Hannah is called up to the stage to deliver her story of choice: Discovering that Jessa and Adam are together, and her battle to not give into intense feelings of jealousy. She reveals that before coming to the event she dropped off a fruit basket at Adam’s door with a note saying that she sincerely wished them luck, and heard Jessa and Adam screaming her name during what was clearly an argument. She’s last seen walking home over the Brooklyn Bridge and breaks into a gleeful run, elated by the success of her reading. Quotes (Ep. 5 Season 4) * Hannah: This whole thing feels like a puzzle with no possible solution like a Rubik's cube * Ray: Those actually do have solutions * H: I mean, yeah, if you take all the stickers off and restick them... Trivia * Hannah is visibly and admittedly overweight, and she has stayed overweight through all five seasons. This was addressed as early as the Pilot episode where Marnie discouraged Hannah from worrying about her weight. Images Hannah horvath 1.jpeg Hannah girls hbo lena dunham.png girls02.jpeg 987xPpBatdao.jpg girlshannah.jpg Hannah-1.jpg hannah00232.png Gifs Voice of my generation.gif Lay this thing down.gif Haters-Gonna-Hate.gif Hannahgifijustthink.gif Anigif enhanced-buzz-1798-1362439031-8.gif 5fhannahgif.gif hannah dancing.gif hannah shut eff up.gif hannah so confused.gif hannah's brand.gif Category:Females